dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoshida Kotaro
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoshida Kotaro *'Nombre:' 吉田鋼太郎 (よしだ こうたろう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yoshida Kotaro *'Profesión:' Actor y Director *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: ' 174 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia: ' Esposa *'Agencia:' Horipro Dramas *Kirin ga Kuru (NHK, 2020) *Ossan's Love: in the sky- (TV Asahi, 2019) *The Naked Director (Netflix, 2019) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 3 (TV Asahi, 2019) ep.9 *Shimei: Keiji no Time Limit (TV Asahi, 2019) *The Good Wife (TBS, 2019) *Ieyasu, Edo o Tateru (NHK, 2019) *Bukatsu, Suki Janakya Dame Desuka? (NTV, 2018) *Kyo Kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018) *Keiji 7-nin 4 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Ossan's Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Gan Shometsu no Wana: Kanzen Kankai no Nazo (TBS, 2018) *Keiji 7-nin 3 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka SP (NTV, 2017) *Aozora Cut (NHK, 2017) *Doctor X 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) *The Last Cop (NTV, 2016) ep.1 *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Yuriko-san no Ehon (NHK, 2016) *Ossan's Love (TV Asahi, 2016) *Keiji 7-nin 2 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Suki na Hito ga Iru Koto (Fuji TV, 2016) *Totto Terebi (NHK, 2016) *Yutori Desu ga Nani ka (NTV, 2016) *Tokyo Sentimental (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Mohouhan (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Keiji 7-nin (TV Asahi, 2015) *Risk no Kamisama (Fuji TV, 2015) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Shokuzai no Sonata (WOWOW, 2015) *Subete ga F ni Naru (Fuji TV, 2014) *Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Tokubou Keisatsucho Tokushu Bohanka (NTV-YTV, 2014) ep.6-13 *The Long Goodbye (NHK, 2014) *Keiji Yoshinaga Seiichi Namida no Jikenbo (TV Tokyo, 2013) ep.5 *Hanzawa Naoki (TBS, 2013) ep.6-10 *Nanatsu no Kaigi (NHK, 2013) *Karamazov no Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.7 *O-PARTS (Fuji TV, 2012) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Zettai Reido SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Marumo no Okite (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.6 *Guilty Akuma to Keiyakushita Onna (Fuji TV, 2010) *Te no Ue no Shabondama (NTV, 2006) Películas *Kaiji Final Game (2020) *Ossan's Love: LOVE or DEAD (2019) *Final Fantasy XIV: Hikari no Otousan (2019) *Over Drive (2018) *Love × Doc (2018) *Uso wo Aisuru Onna (2018) *The Third Murder (2017) *Mix (2017) *Teiichi no Kuni (2017) *Chotto Ima Kara Shigoto Yamete Kuru (2017) *Shinjuku Swan 2 (2017) *The Stare (2016) *Assassination Classroom (2015) *Unfair: The End (2015) *Shinjuku Swan (2015) *The Next Generation Patlabor: Tokyo War (2015) *Kurumi Wari Ningyo (2014) doblaje de voz *Partners: The Movie III (2014) *Trick The Movie: Last Stage (2014) *Aibou Gekijo-ban III (2014) *Wild 7 (2011) *Surely Someday (2010) *Shugo Tenshi (2009) *'Kurenai no kenju' yo eien ni (2000) *Makai tensho: The Armageddon (1999) *Kids Return (1996) Teatro *'2020:' The Famous History of the Life of King Henry the Eighth (ヘンリー八世) *'2019: Asian Woman (アジアの女) *'''2019: The Life of Henry the Fifth (ヘンリー五世) *'2018:' Savinien de Cyrano de Bergerac (シラノ・ド・ベルジュラック 舞台) *'2017:' Timon of Athens (アテネのタイモン 舞台) *'2017:' Billy Elliot (ビリー・エリオット〜リトル・ダンサー〜) *'2015:' DEATH NOTE THE MUSICAL *'2014:' Julius Caesar (como Cassius) *'2012: '''Cymbeline (シンベリン) *'2011:' Antony and Cleopatra *'2011:' Rit (リタルダンド) *'2011: A CLOCKWORK ORANGE *'''2010: TANGO *'2010:' Henry VI *'2008:' MIDSUMMER CAROL *'2008: '''King Lear (como Earl of Gloucester) *'2008:' sisters *'2007: Innocent Sphere *'2001: '''Hamlet (como Hamlet) *'1998: The Merchant of Venice (como Shylock) *'1997:' Othello (como Othello) *'1985: '''Twelfth Night Anuncios *'2017:' Y!mobile *'2016:' Mizkan Holdings *'2016:' Panasonic *'2016: Asahi Breweries *'''2016: Ezaki Glico Vanhouten Chocolat *'2015: '''Marvelous Entertainment RPG *'2015: Suntory BOSS *'''2015: Softbank Mobile *'2014-2015:' Nissin Foods Holdings Reconocimientos *'2018 11th Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ossan's Love *'2018 Pen Creator Awards' *'2018 Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ossan's Love *'2018 97th Television Drama Academy Awards (Spring):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ossan's Love *'2018 12th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Ossan's Love *'2015 GQ Men of the Year' *'2014 82nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2014 7th Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Secundario *'2014 64th Art Scholarship Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology Awards: '''Departamento de Teatro *'2014 7th International Drama Festival in Tokyo: Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2013 76th Television Drama Academy Awards: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto *'2001 The 36th Kinokuniya Theater Award: Premio Individual *'1999 6th Yomiuri Theater Award: '''Excelente Actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' Sophia University (Facultad de Letras -Departamento de Literatura Alemana-) *'Habilidades: '''Dialecto de Osaka. *Yoshida es originalmente un actor de teatro. *Después de trabajar en el Teatro de Shakespeare y Tokio Ichigo, en 1997 formó la compañía teatral AUN con Yoshihiro Kurita. *A partir de 2010, amplió sus actividades en dramas de televisión y películas sobre el consejo de Oguri Shun. *En 2015 ganó el GQ Men of the Year. *El 1 de enero de 2016, contrajó matrimonio con una mujer no-celebridad, su ceremonia se celebro en 2017. Es su cuarto matrimonio. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Compañia Teatral AUN *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yoshida Kotaro.jpg Yoshida Kotaro 2.png Yoshida Kotaro 3.jpg Yoshida Kotaro 4.jpg Yoshida Kotaro 5.jpg Yoshida Kotaro 6.jpg Yoshida Kotaro 7.jpg Yoshida Kotaro 8.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActor Categoría:JDirector